Soñar con lo imposible
by Carlie Kurosaki
Summary: Nunca pensé que verla directamente a aquellos profundos ojos azules de tonalidades violáceas lograrían que cayera ante ella. Por Dios! Era solo una chica! Pero la verdad es que era la chica mas hermosa que había visto jamás y que había logrado hacerse un espacio en mi receloso corazón.
1. Capítulo 1

_El Kurosaki miraba la escena con un aire de indiferencia, tratando de ocultar lo que realmente pensaba. Sabía lo que pasaría, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y sobretodo sabía que en este mundo aparte al cual pertenecía, no existían las segundas oportunidades. El tener que presenciarlo era una regla para hacer más desdichado al hombre, otorgándole humillación andes de su partida deshonrada, de que sea en ciertas palabras "despedido". Pero había firmado su contrato de muerte apenas tomo la terrible decisión de unirse a su grupo. Era cuestión de tiempo._

_Ahora él era el traidor y ellos sus verdugos._

_Al jefe Urahara-san no le gustaban las despedidas largas, por lo que se apresuraba a terminar con el procedimiento. El pelinaranja personalmente lo conocía, el lo había salvado la vida en una ocasión, pero aunque tuviera un corazón que en cierta manera era bondadoso, tenía que hacerse respetar. Aquellas palabras no servían como consuelo, se notaba de lejos por el cambio constante de sus facciones y el sudor, que eran producto de su nerviosismo. Pero detrás del nerviosismo, aquellas violentas reacciones y su mirada llena de odio y recelo, ocultaban algo. Podría sentirlo emanar de él, podía sentirlo en su tono de voz, podía sentirlo con tan solo mirar a esos ojos que iban perdiendo su brillo._

_Estaba desesperado._

_¿Por qué el tiempo se esmeraba en hacerlo todo más difícil, cuando se esforzaba en tan solo vivir y olvidar? Pero el consuelo se acercaba conforme avanzaba el tiempo, el segundo final de una vida y…_

_Todo se volvió negro._

A la mañana siguiente despertó con los ojos rojos debido a la falta de sueño y con una mirada vacía. Los ocurrido luchaban con habrirse paso a través de su memoria y el hacía esfuerzos de ignorarlo. Ese día iba a ser largo.

- Hey Kurosaki, que haces por aquí tan temprano? Pensé que el niño bueno iría a la escuela.

- Cállate! Simplemente no estoy de humor.

- Oh bueno, pues esta noche haremos algo para pasar el tiempo.

- Bien, despiértenme cuando me necesiten.

- Rukia, apresúrate o se te hará tarde, el amo quiere llevarte hoy a la escuela

- Que…?

-Así es Rukia –se escucho otra voz detrás de la puerta de la pelinegra- así que apresúrate antes de que cambie de parecer.

- Ya voy Nii-sama!

Rukia bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad seguida de su hermano y uno de los criados, aquel iba a ser su primer día de escuela.

- Bien alumnos, dejen de desperdiciar el tiempo y siéntense, la clase empezó

Todos le hicieron caso

- Hoy hay algo nuevo. Por favor, entra Kuchiki-san

- Qué? Una nueva compañera? Qué emoción!

- Ya Orihime, es solo una persona

- Pero Tarski!

- Shh, mira ya se va a presentar

- Hola, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia –dijo y en el segundo instante se iba a sentar donde la profesora le había indicado.

El ambiente de la clase le agradaba, pero parecía faltar alguien porque el asiento detrás de ella estaba vacío.

- Oye Kurosaki! Has dormido todo el maldito día! Ya es hora.

- Mierda, está bien.

Entró al auto con otros de sus compañeros.

- Que haremos?

- Robaremos lo que encontremos, como los viejos tiempos.

- Para esa mierda me despiertan?

- Vamos será interesante, a ver si encontramos a una buena tía también.

Todas esas palabras simplemente le provocaban escalofríos, pero no se mostraría débil, no debía de recordar, no ahora.

**_Flash Back:_**

Aquel era el momento en que volvería a transformarse en algo a lo que no se le puede llamar persona.

- Ahí están –le susurró su compañero.

- Bien, hagámoslo rápido.

El viejo matrimonio caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro e iban tomados de la mano. El Kurosaki lo tenía claro, lo iba a conseguir y sería fácil, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo sería. Aunque el escenario jugaba su favor.

Se engañaba a sí mismo.

Todo parecía perderse en la infinidad de la noche, algo más parecido a una película de terror que a algo real. Las calles solitarias y alejadas, una luz tenue acompañada con la luz de la luna y esos 2 completamente solos e indefensos, tuvo que tragarse la compasión metiéndose en la cabeza de que no les haría daño.

Y en el preciso instante en que los sujetaron, firmaron un pacto con el demonio.

- Suéltala! –forcejeaba el hombre.

- Cállate maldito viejo, eh sirve de algo y revisa a la vieja.

- No me digas que hacer –el pelinaranja le quitaba todo lo que tenía de valor la señora, quien mostraba un rostro ceniciento y apenas oponía resistencia.

Una vez que pensó que no obtendría algo más de valor, estaba dispuesto a soltarla, pero un destello brillante en su dedo le llamo la atención y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro. Acerco su mano izquierda más cerca de su rostro sin rastros de amabilidad en sus acciones.

- Perfecto –susurro satisfecho viendo el enorme diamante que tenía incrustado el pequeño anillo.

Pero lo que menos se esperaba era la reacción de ella.

- Suéltame maldito bastardo!

La adrenalina corría por sus venas y en cuanto vio a su esposo atrapado y aquel joven tratando de quitarle lo que su esposo le habpia dado con tanto esfuerzo, no lo soportó mas y ahora tuvo su objetivo. Se lanzó contra su compañero, que sostenía al señor, y era fieramente atacado.

- Deténgase maldita perra!

El Kurosaki sintió como le lanzaba el cuerpo del señor y lo recibió, encerrándolo en un abrazo. Mientras tanto su compañero sacaba algo de sus pantalones. La señora estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Ichigo, cuando el sonido de un disparo al aire los paralizó a todos.

- Vuelve a moverse maldita vieja y no vivirá para contarlo.

- No! Por favor! Déjenla en paz! Esta nerviosa, eso es todo! Que es lo que quieren?! –el señor mostraba una expresión que parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

El odio y la adrenalina circulaban por sus venas, ¿Quiénes creían que eran para quitarle su tesoro mas valioso? Por sobre su cadáver.

- Amor, por favor quédate quieta. –el hombre hablaba con lo que le quedaba de voz.

- Hazle caso maldita zorra, si no quieres morir! –su voz detonaba impaciencia, el Kurosaki rogaba que no cometiera una locura.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Con un movimiento increíblemente veloz intento liberar a su esposo con una fuerza sobrehumana, haciéndole un gran corte al pelinaranja porque no cedía.

- Con una mierda!

Y la paciencia había llegado a su momento final con el sonido de una bala atravesando la noche.

Acaso... Acaso la vida le jugaba una mala pasada?

Ichigo soltó al esposo mientras éste corría desesperado hasta su esposa, que aún seguía consiente, una sensación de culpa lo embargo mientras observaba como la sangre se esparcía por todos lados, le había dado en el estómago.

Y el Kurosaki escucho las palabras que le había destruido la vida.

- No te alejes de mi lado, por favor, no me abandones –sollozaba el hombre.

La mujer alzo la mano hasta el rostro de su esposo mientras susurraba unas palabras que no logró escuchar, pero que parecían ser de despedida, para un tiempo bastante largo. Y su tiempo en este mundo de terminó.

Una nueva estrella aparecería en el cielo.

Su compañero se apresuro a arrancarle el anillo al ahora inerte cuerpo de la señora y salir corriendo de la escena. Estaba acostumbrado, no era la primera vez que mataba, pero el idiota de Kurosaki tendría que darse prisa antes de que el sonido de los disparos atrajera más personas.

- Oye idiota! Apresúrate!

**"****_No me dejes –las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con las lágrimas del pequeño niño- por lo que más quieras, no me abandones"_**

Su cuerpo se sumergía en los recuerdos que lo arrastraban hasta la oscuridad de su pasado. Deseaba que eso nunca hubiese sucedido.

- Porque lo habéis hecho? Por qué arrebatarme lo que más valoraba en toda mi vida? Yo les pude haber dado mi anillo. Sabes? Sabes porque estábamos tan felices? –el llanto lo dómino por unos segundos antes de que continuara- ella… ella estaba embarazada de nuestra primera y única hija, era nuestro pequeño tesoro. Siempre le dijeron que no podría tener hijos y el milagro apareció. ¿Por qué se las llevaron?

En todo lo que pudo haberle dicho, eso era lo que menos esperaba. Ahora sabía de lo que había sido cómplice.

**_" Suéltenme! No me alejen de ella! No!"_**

Había matado.

**_"Mamá, por favor, no me dejes. No permitas que me separen de ti"_**

Como la habían matado a ella.

**_Fin Flash Back._**

* * *

_Este es el primer capítulo ^^ espero que les agrade, no se olvides de los reviews! :)_


	2. Perfectos Desconocidos

- Puedo pasar?

- Adelante.

La pequeña Kuchiki abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró a su hermano mayor con un criado, ordenando una maleta con grandes cantidades de ropa.

- Pero… que es esto? Te vas Nii-sama?

- Si, Rukia. He de hacer unos negocios en Tokio y arreglar unos asuntos pendientes por lo que será un viaje relativamente largo.

- Cuando vas a regresar?

- No lo sé.

- Te voy a extrañar.

- Te prometo que regresare lo antes posible.

- Está bien… Cuándo sale tu vuelo?

- Hoy mismo.

- Qué? Pero… -la morena no podía imaginar lo pronto que lo dejaría de ver.

- Así que tendré que apresurarme. Son las 6:00 pm y ya está anocheciendo.

- Está bien, entonces me retiro.

La Kuchiki se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- Espera –Byakuya la llamo, haciéndola detener en el umbral de la puerta.

- Si?

- Te importaría pedirle a uno de los criados que vaya por Renji?

- Eh… Está bien.

Rukia salió del cuarto con una cara de desilusión, al parecer solo la acompaño el primer día de clases. Camino por los extensos corredores de la casa, bajo las escaleras y fue directamente a la cocina donde sabia que se encontraría Hazuki, una de las personas que la cuido de pequeña después del incidente de su madre. Un poco más alta que ella y de cabellera canosa, esa humilde señora que trabajaba en la gran casa la trató como si fuera su propia hija. Estaba en la puerta a punto de ingresar cuando vio que sería buena idea ir ella en vez de cansar a Hazuki en la ida y vuelta del apartamento de Renji.

Salió por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín y presencio el hermoso atardecer que teñía el cielo de un precioso naranja rojizo. Decidió no perder más tiempo y salió a las calles que pronto oscurecerían y de las cuales no sabía su leyenda.

No se imaginaba que esa oscuridad la haría prisionera.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos caminaba sin saber muy bien a donde ir, pasó delante de varias casas y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido. El pánico la hizo su presa por unos momentos hasta que logro relajarse.

Estaban estacionados en mitad de la oscuridad esperando una buena 'diversión' tenía los ojos cerrados y los pensamientos muy lejos de ahí cuando escucho la voz de su compañero demasiado cerca de su oído.

- Despierta bella durmiente…

-¡Demonios! Que mierda quieres? –preguntó sobresaltado por la repentina cercanía

- Levántate idiota, duermes como si estuvieras muerto.

- Y hay algún problema con ello? Déjame aclararte que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, sabes que no yo no soy de ese lado de la banqueta- rió burlonamente.

- Cállate naranjito –dijo cabreado su compañero, sabía que los insultos referentes a su cabello lo ponían como una fiera, pero se arriesgaría.

- Que me has dicho maldito?

- Oigan dejen de pelear como esposas y miren! –escucharon decir al hombre que manejaba el auto, señalando hasta un punto en medio de la oscura noche. Una chica de complexión pequeña surcaba las calles oscuras, desvió la mirada en cuanto pudo, tenía que admitirlo, era bonita.

Pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Uy creo que esa va a ser de Kurosaki –expreso divertido uno de sus compañeros mientras de daba un codazo al aludido.

- Cállate, mejor buscamos a otra.

- Pero es preciosa, mira esas piernas. Esta de muerte! Me imagino cómo será en la cam…-Un certero golpe en la cara lo acalló.

- Pero que te sucede crío! Acaso estas demente?

- Cállate imbécil, aun me debes lo de la ofensa.

- No sabía que eras tan sensible –susurró el agredido, rogando que Ichigo no haya escuchado eso… Golpeaba demasiado fuerte.

- Bien pues, manos a la obra.

- No se atrevan a tocarla.

- Tranquilízate Kurosaki.

- No estoy bromean…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar, sus compañeros se habían bajado del auto y distribuido alrededor del vehículo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, mientras él se quedaba adentro, sentía algo raro en el estómago _"Que mierda te pasa Ichigo? Es solo una chica, controla esas hormonas" _Decidió cerrar los ojos, molesto por sus pensamientos. ¡Él no tenía problemas hormonales! O quizás sí, pero era por no poder fijarse en alguna chica.

- Ey preciosura! A dónde vas tan solita? –soltó uno de los hombres

- Si lindura, por qué no nos acompañas un momento? O quizás, toda la noche.

La ojivioleta se indignó al escuchar esa clase de comentarios, iba a replicar pero el sentido de supervivencia y el instinto le advirtieron a gritos y que no se acercara y que saliera corriendo de ahí. Decidió seguir por lo confiable y apresuró el paso.

Motivo suficiente para iniciar la pesadilla.

Al girarse y tomar una dirección opuesta, los hombres la siguieron lentamente, poniéndole los pelos de punta con cada paso que daba ella y con el eco de los suyos al seguirla. Hasta que de un momento a otro, con el sigilo de un fantasma un hombre se adelantó y la empujó, haciéndola caer al suelo.

- Pero miren que frágil! Tranquila niña, será una noche que nunca olvidarás.

- No me toque!

Trató de ponerse en pie pero sintió un intenso dolor en el tobillo, haciéndola caer al suelo de nuevo.

- Pero no digo? Ya se lastimo! –sonrió de una manera perturbadora.

- Deja de jugar con la comida, Grimmjow.

- Tienes razón, porque no comenzamos ahora?

La morena se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose de ese extraño chico de cabellera celeste, pero no llegó lejos al sentir su tobillo herido ser pisado violentamente, haciéndola soltar un grito desgarrador.

- A dónde vas princesa? Aun no hemos empezado- dijo pateándola en el abdomen.

La morena presa del pánico solo atinó a patearlo con la pierna buena, la derecha, haciendo caer al hombre.

- Con que agresiva, eh? Así me gustan.

Iba a por ella cuando un brazo se interpuso en su camino, volteo la mirada fulminante, dispuesto a maldecir a aquel que se había atrevido a detenerlo, pero palideció cuando observó la sonrisa macabra y los ojos ocultos del joven kurosaki.

- Akuma! –exclamó espantado.

- No dije que no la tocaran?

- Déjanos algo de diversión!

- Diversión van a tener cuando les parta la cara a todos.

Y así de simple logró acallarlos.

Por otra parte la Kuchiki miraba estupefacta la escena, acaso… Acaso la estaba defendiendo siendo de su mismo grupo? Iba a proferir palabra, hasta abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir, solo observaba al pelinaranja, que se había situado delante de ella de una manera protectora.

- Vámonos –soltó de imprevisto, rompiendo la tensión. Le dirigió una última mirada a la morena. Rukia pudo notar algo peculiar, tenía la apariencia de ser una mirada fría en indiferente, pero siempre había algo que arruinaba la perfección de las cosas y que a la vez les proporcionaba su punto de encanto, había una pequeña luz mezclada en la profundidad de su mirada, una luz que revelaba ciertas cosas y esas cosas que le provocaban cierta curiosidad, eran los sentimientos de ese muchacho de apariencia tan peculiar. Lo sentía dentro de ella, lo sentía en cada paso que daba para alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, podía sentir la protección que emanaba de su cuerpo con tan solo estar cerca, aunque odiara sentirse débil, los movimientos que hizo el ojimiel para defenderla lograron tranquilizar su desenfrenado corazón.

Todos fueron detrás de él, varios de sus "amigos" la miraban ceñudos.

- Pero que mierda te sucede Kurosaki!

- No me daba buena espina esa chica.

- Pero… -intentó decir Grimmjow, pero lo acallo una mirada asesina.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, aun tengo que saldar cuentas contigo bastardo, al parecer te tendré que arrancar las orejas para que seas un sordo completo. No te dije que no la tocaras?

Llegaron al auto y subieron todos, esperando al pelinaranja.

- Lárguense.

Y con esa simple palabra, le obedecieron de buena gana.

- A veces se comporta como un niño, pero de niño no tiene nada.

- Deberías cuidarte de él, Grimmjow. Recuerda lo que te hizo la última vez que lo enfrentaste

El aludido empalideció instantáneamente.

- No me lo recuerdes.

- Bueno, pero si quieres morir, no me escuches.

Caminaba hacia el lugar donde había dejado a la morena apenas unos minutos, le preocupaba el hecho de que no pudiera caminar y solo iba a cerciorarse. Cuando llegó, la escena que encontró le provoco un escalofrío mientras el instinto de protección luchaba por distribuirse en sus músculos.

La ojivioleta hacía intentos de levantarse, fallando repetidas veces, hasta que simplemente se sentó e intentó aguantar las lagrimas, le dolía de sobremanera y lo peor de todo era que no llevaba el móvil encima. Intentó arrastrarse, pero no contó con que habían unos vidrios peligrosamente cerca de ella, por lo apenas avanzó un metro, resbaló y cayó, haciendo que uno de los vidrios se incrustara en su brazo derecho, en la parte superior. Maldijo en voz alta, con cada movimiento se lastimaba más.

- Maldita sea! Que mas me puede pasar?

Mala idea preguntárselo al cielo.

Las gotas de lluvia se asomaban una a una, haciéndose cada vez más y empapándola por completo. Lo agradeció por su herida, pero el frío era intenso.

Ichigo dudaba si acercarse o no, pero cuando vio que se tumbaba rendida, decidió intervenir.

- Estas bien?

La morena se sobresaltó y al girar se encontró con el extraño chico que la había defendido.

- Quien eres?

- No te voy a hacer daño.

- … -

- Bien, déjame ayudarte –dijo intentando acercársele, pero la morena se apartó.

- No me toques.

- Confía en mí!

- Como se que no eres parte de esos degenerados?

- Yo te ayude no es así?

- … -

- Déjame levantarte.

Intentó tomar su brazo derecho pero una queja lo detuvo.

- Como te lastimaste el brazo?

- No te importa.

- Para ser enana, tienes tu carácter.

- Pero como quieres que reaccione? Esos amigos tuyos casi me rompen la pierna!

- No son mis amigos -. Repuso fríamente, noto que la pequeña temblaba y en un acto que nunca consideró de él, se quito la chaqueta que tenía encima y la envolvió, para luego levantarla en brazos.

La morena acomodo su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos, cansada.

- A donde vamos?

- A que te revisen, esa pierna me preocupa.

Comenzó el juego.

Caminaron unos minutos en un silencio sepulcral, gracias a la noche. La Kuchiki se sentía cómoda y relajada, pero en especial protegida, aun no olvidaba la mirada que le dirigió su acompañante. Decidió romper el hielo.

- Cuando falta?

- No me apresures.

- Hace cuanto que vives en Karakura?

- Desde que nací, por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?

- Kuchiki Rukia y me acabo de mudar a este pueblo.

- Kurosaki Ichigo y… espera. Dijiste Kuchiki? Kuchiki Rukia? Eres la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya?

-Si.

- A sí que tratamos con una niña rica y caprichosa.

- Cállate maldito naranjo, porque todos piensan eso de mi antes de conocerte? Aunque pensando en tu caso… Tienes cara de delincuente y eres uno…

- Te doy miedo?

- Mas bien me das risa

- Enana del demonio…

La morena soltó una pequeña risita, infantil y tierna, que lo dejo embobado por unos momentos. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba pasando de largo su casa.

- Llegamos!

Ichigo se adentro en la pequeña clínica que poseía su padre y recostó a la morena en una de las camillas.

- Como es que conoces este lugar?

- Vivo aquí.

- QUEE? –el tono de la ojivioleta lo molestó

- Mi padre es dueño de esta clínica.

- Tienes familia¡? Pensé que vivías bajo algún puente o algo por el estilo…

- Tendré malas compañías pero no soy como ellos. Así que cállate antes de que me arrepienta y te deje botada en mitad de la calle.

- Acaso Kurosaki-kun está enojado conmigo? Dejara sola e indefensa a una damita? –Rukia empleó una voz melosa y la con expresión de asco que puso el pelinaranja dedujo le molestaba ese tono de voz.

- No me mires así idiota.

- Odio esa voz, no es la tuya.

- Que malo eres kurosaki-kun!

- Cállate!

- No me digas que hacer.

- Estas en mi casa y estas son mis reglas.

- Pues… Pues.. –no se le ocurría con que contestarle, pero no hacía falta. Ichigo salió de la habitación y regreso con una cajita llena de frasquitos y vendas.

- Eres doctor?

- No, pero aprendí mucho de mi padre, así que quédate quieta, revisare tu pie.

Comenzó a hacer presión sobre la blanquecina piel de su paciente, en cierta manera pensando en lo suave que era y en las fabulosas piernas que tenía, pero un gemido de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Te duele aquí? –hizo presión en el mismo lugar.

- Si, idiota. Deja de tocarlo.

- Bien, es solo un esguince.

- Un qué?

- Solo necesitaras unas vendas por algunos días y estará como nuevo- repuso ignorando la tonta pregunta de la pelinegra.

- Bien…

El pelinaranja comenzó a envolver el tobillo de la ojivioleta y cuando terminó lo enganchó con cuidado.

- Ahora tu brazo.

Lo desinfectó y le coloco otra venda.

- Gracias, Kurosaki.

- Llámame ichigo, enana. –esa pequeña chica le resultaba agradable en cierto sentido- tienes como regresar a tu casa?

- Esto… -escondió el rubor de sus mejillas- me perdí.

- Donde vives?

- No sé..

- No tienes casa?!

- No idiota! Me acabo de mudar.

- Genial.. A donde ibas cuando ya anochecía.

- No te importa.

-Tienes a alguien esperándote?

- Si.

- Ah verdad, eres una Kuchiki. Bien, manos a la obra. Siéntate.

La pelinegra obedeció. Ichigo se situó delante de ella dándole la espalda.

- Súbete.

- Que?

- No puedes caminar enana.

- No necesito que me cargues.

- Súbete!

- No quiero!- aquello había sonado de una manera tan infantil que el pelinaranja soltó una rotada- de que te ríes!

- Enreda tus brazos en mi cuello.

- Para qué? –preguntó curiosa, nunca le gusto que la cargaran, por lo que no tenía experiencia.

- Solo hazlo, Rukia. –decidió confiar en él.

Mala decisión.

Ichigo apenas sintió los brazos de la morena alrededor de su cuello, levanto una pierna hacia atrás y empujó la camilla fuertemente. Resultado? Rukia con el corazón saliéndose del pecho por el susto, con las piernas enrolladas alrededor del muchacho. En su espalda.

- Sabía que te subirías.

- Bastardo…

- Vamos.

Desanduvieron el camino hasta el lugar de los hechos. Luego el ojimiel simplemente se dejo guiar por su instinto y aunque les tomo bastante tiempo, llegaron a la mansión de la morena.

- Esta es tu casa?

- Si.

- Vaya que si es grande.

- Lo sé..

- Bien, mejor te dejo afuera.

- No te invite a que pasaras.

- Engendro del demonio.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Adiós, Rukia.

- Hasta nunca, Ichigo.

La pequeña entró a su casa, pero antes de traspasar totalmente el umbral de su puerta se giró para no encontrar rastros del pelinaranja.

Suspiró.

Ese día había sido largo.

Pero ella no caía en la cuenta, de que el juego recién comenzaba.

* * *

_Lamento la demora! Estoy en examenes finales u.u"_

_Gracias a:_

**joyanegra****, ****Otonashi Saya**** , ****lisannette-chan**** y ****nami-chan.**

_Gracias por darme sus criticas y su apoyo moral! Espero que este capi les haya gustado ^^_

_Viva Chappy!_

**_~ Carlie Kurosaki._**


End file.
